


A sacred prisoner

by ZombieZim



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bdsm etiquette, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I do it all the time, Innocence, Insecurity, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Self-Insert, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teasing, feel free to self insert yourself or your OC I don't give a damn, female dom, male sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieZim/pseuds/ZombieZim
Summary: A fire pit, a cold evening and the companionship of your enemy. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Horde Prime Clones (She-Ra)/Original Character(s), Horde Prime Clones (She-Ra)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, although the tags probably already speak for themselves, smut will be part of a later chapter.
> 
> So uhm, I hope it's not confusing, that I tagged Horde Prime Clone/reader and Horde Prime Clone/ OC. I'm trying to make this a fic in which almost anybody can self-insert herself or her/his oc. Except for a smaller hight than the Clone and, well, being female there is nothing describing the outwards appearance of the Protag to make it self-insert friendly.

The evening was rather cold, a gentle breeze making the girl shiver and rub her arms in an attempt to warm up a litte. The fire is doing nothing to provide her with any warmth and to add salt to her wound she’s currently stuck with guarding one of the enemies far away from the safety of her camp.

She can’t remember the day the war started, the war against an unknown enemy from outer space. Their leader - his servants referred to him as emperor- called himself Horde Prime. The way he greeted them was uncanny and nobody knew the reason for his sudden appearance. There surely is nothing he could do with a backwater planet like hers. He probably doesn’t even need their resources to advance any further in his galactic conquest, but maybe that’s all they were: Another civilization he could add to his empire.

He was pretty clear in revealing his intentions towards them by elaborating their surrender was salvation. They - of course - did not surrender. Her kind was - well - used to decorate their insecurities to the unknown with pride and insubordination, opening fire first out of fear.  
Some folks and countries tried to appeal to him by surrendering - which was probably the wisest choice to do - yet they have _changed_ significantly and they quickly realized salvation meant suppression.

The price they paid was high.

She had seen cities, which Prime colonized after their surrender, and she couldn't say that they looked very ….. _salvated_. Prime and his minions enlightened visible fear into the eyes of the population, bypassing strangers a thorn to them, the glowing green horde symbol raking in the sky always a reminder to their decisions.

Anyway. Back to the situation at hand. She was currently guarding one of his Clones. A necessity, really, but not because he was a threat to her small group of rebellions. It's rather been the other way around. Some of her companions wanted to see him dead, and who could really blame them? He was a sign for their oppression, a sign for their destroyed homes, a sign for broken families - a sign for war and tragedy. He was a reminder to what they faced and his Clone seemed useless to the intended purpose they kidnapped him for – which was _any_ information to Prime to put it bluntly.

An exasperated sigh left her lips at remembering the way their encounter turned out to be, still rubbing her arms and crouching closer to the fire pit. They hit him hard and precisely at the back of his neck to shut down that annoying port of his. Turns out he's way more annoying as soon as that god-damn port was malfunctioning. She'd still chose that over another wave of clones and robots trying to raid their camp.

That beast of a man was nonchalantly towering over her with ease, his claws a possible threat as well as his pointed green fangs - probably a useful evolutionary trait to rip out anything there is or maybe just to instill fear if his high is not already threatening enough. Being bigger than her was easy, but seriously he was all the time a few heads higher than not so small men of her own kind. He had well defined muscles underneath his white....

Tabard?

Robe?

Seriously what the fuck was that? The Horde sigil raked on his chest. His pointy cobalt blue ears reminded her of those you often saw on drawn pictures of demons. His skin was mostly blue. Just parts of his face were white, the curvy line from blue to white perfectly drawn from the top of his ears to his chin, his cheeks well defined through that. His green glowing eyes without any pupils were another astounding feature of this alien race, as well as their nose. It was something between the nose of Lord Voldemort and a ghoul from Fallout - in a way - just more appealing and with more nasal base than both. Though the strange was most of the time appealing to her. Wait, a gith, a githyanki was probably the best to depict his nose. At least with anything, that came to her mind right now. His hair was short, white and neatly gelled backwards, while both sides of his head were either cut or a natural sidecut. And yet that hulk of a man was devastated and cried for his emperor as soon as he lost the connection to his god. He was whaling like a kid, like a huge crybaby. It was absolutely unbelievable. You could not even remotely compare his current attitude with the one he had before they were shutting the chip down the hard way, the cold unemotional stare of him setting you on edge even when he didn't appear to be a threat. And they didn't know, if he still was.

Admittedly that was exactly what got her into that mess. Could he not just have been angry or risky enough to try something? A few of the small troop of her 'rebel friends' – it's at least what Prime called them; they defined themselves more of survivors, defending their last bit of freedom while everything around them is either falling apart or has been fallen apart – found it morally reprehensible to kill someone helpless and unweaponed, which is out of question of course. Killing anyone is morally reprehensible no matter what, but in a situation like this it's either them or you and you'd choose yourself over them any time without hesitation. She was one of those who voted for his life. That means she kind of got herself into that mess. She huffed while her prisoner continued to stare daggers at her.

“Listen”, she started, rolling her eyes at his unsuccessful attempt to kill her, “I don't mean any harm to you. SO could we please behave like normal people?”

He flinched, the hostile expression on his face growing stronger, before he slightly softened. He rattled on his restraints, a rope tightly binding his arms and hands behind his back, scarcely any bound around his torso to tightly secure his arms to his body, leaving him no room to move. Another rope connected from his restriction to a flog deeply buried in the ground. He was constricted in this position for days now, maybe weeks. It must hurt. And there she was complaining about being cold. At the same time he didn't lose a word for the position he found himself in. Ridiculous.

She groaned again, standing up and walking to the fallen tree trunk close to the fire on which he sat on. His opposing behavior returned again, crouching into himself to try and leave no surface for her to reach, his stare turning malevolent again. “You know you have to tell me, if there is anything you need?” Her voice was soft and gentle despite his resentment. He frowned his lips pursing back into a snarl, an actual growl leaving him as soon as she disappeared behind his back.

Her hands found his form, her small fingers considerately pressing into his strong muscles. “D-Don't touch me!”, He bellowed startled, cursing himself for his display of weakness.

“I'm trying to help you, so take it or leave it!”, she bellowed back at him. She caught him flinching at her harsh sound, suddenly turning silent and insecure. She sighed another time. She really found herself doing that a lot that day. “Listen”, she pressed against a knot she found in his left shoulder, her words getting softer again, “If you really don't like me touching you, you can tell me to stop. I just... thought I could try to relieve some of your pain, if you want me to that is.”

One must suffer to become pure, he reminded himself, especially in this situation: Lost, severed from the Hive-Mind and at the mercy of the enemy. And yet those faint touches felt so comforting. Way more comforting than he ever felt when.....

He shook his head, getting rid of those abhorrent thoughts. Still he found himself choking on his next words. “My neck...”, the loss of her tiny hands on his back made him afraid, afraid that she might leave him, too. He never felt so alone, his brethren were usually always connected with him. “My neck feels stiff.” It was a stupid thought, wasn't it? They wouldn't dare leave him here to die on his own, would they?

She smiled, putting a tentative hand on his neck, slowly trying to rub and massage the stiffness out of him. He drew a deep, shuddery breath, when she reached a particularly aching point, leaning into her moderate patting hands. Her efforts grew a little rougher as she saw him relax.

“I have to admit that I have no practical knowledge about kneading the soreness out of muscles. I hope I'm doing well?”, she asked gingerly.

It's fine, he wanted to say, but remained silent.

“You didn't eat, since you're here.” , she stated a matter of fact. “You need to eat in order to maintain your strength. You refused everything we tried to feed you.”

She wasn't wrong. He felt different since he couldn't get his hands on any amniotic fluid and since she could even see his change, it must be worse than he thought. She even caught him sleeping some time back, waking him in a haste because she thought he died.

“What makes you care about my well being? If this is a trick to lull me into your shenanigans....”, he tried to sound scary, but it turned out to be a frightened whimper.

“We're not as bad as you might believe us to be and we do not desire your death - well - not all of us.” Her hands wandered graciously over his aching form. Another soft whimper crossed the threshold of his lips, but this time one of approval.

“What do you normally eat?”

“We gain our nourishment from Horde Prime.”, he said nonchalantly.

“Yes, but what does he feed you?”

“We don't rake in the pleasure of food. It is something, which is only preserved for Prime.”

“Wow, I'm ….not even sure, if I'm surprised.”, she said, still confused, “Then what do you do to preserve your strength? The first few days you were as awake as a little child who flew into a pool of energy drinks.”

“Prime gives us rations of amniotic fluid, stored in crystals. What is an energy drink?”, he mused, a deep line delving between his brows. His voice did sound a little hoarse.

“Okay, forgive me my insult, but that's disgusting.” Her face contorted into a frown, yet delved back into an innocent smile at his question. “It’s a drink, which contains… stimulant compounds providing mental or physical stimulation, I guess, usually caffeine, mixed with other ingredients like sugar or herbal extracts, taurin and whatnot to make it taste a little better. There are several different flavours, some which taste better than others. I could grab you one, if you want me to?” 

He nodded his head, still rather unsure and inquiringly.

“Alright”, she beamed. She could without trouble feel his athletic form underneath the tip of her fingers. “Is there any preferred flavour you might want to try?”

“Its taste is of no matter.”

She giggled: “We’ll see about that. I’ll just grab as much as I can carry and get them to you the next time it’s my duty to play your warden. Anyway, back to your eating problem. I won’t get anywhere in asking you which flavours you like, do I?”

Probably for the first time in his entire lifespan he gave this question a thought and quickly realised he had no answer to it. All he knew and needed to know was stored within the Hive-Mind. There just wasn’t any room or opportunity to ask those kinds of questions and by all means they were not necessary. He shivered pleasantly as her hands found the skin on his neck, nonchalantly gliding over the seam of his uniform, a chaste hush escaping him as her thumbs formed small circles on his flesh.

“I-”, he stuttered, his ears dropping at his inexperience, quickly falling back into his old habits as anxiety washed over him, “I don't know. It is- Such luxury is only preserved for Prime. I am a mere servant to our god not fit to share an equal standard to his. I am only a vessel for our Lord, a vessel to bring his light, a vessel to...” He could feel tears pricking at the corner of his eyes, his voice shaking as he spoke.

“ _Ssshhh..._ ” She didn't know what to do, but what she did was crossing the line. It was probably crossing many lines and there were countless lines she already crossed by giving him a massage. She embraced him from behind, her small form engulfing him in an amiable hug. He shivered, his sobs suddenly caught in her benign gesture. One of her hands softly stroked through his hair, a gentle caress she remembered from her mum, the ghosting feeling of her fingertips lulling her into being convinced that everything is fine. She always felt at ease as a kid, when she did this and that's what made her believe it might help him, too.

His quiet whimper ebbed away, completely accepting her friendly action and for a small second he caught himself trusting her and her indication that she might not be so bad. “There, there....”, she cooed softly, still patting his head in this tender act. 

As soon as he quieted down she tried to pursue him another way. “I think...”, she started, carefully choosing her words, “...that Prime would not begrudge you from eating.”

“How would you know?”, he barked at her.

“If there is not any resource you need available, do you really think he would prefer your death over you eating?”, she asked him with restraint in her voice. After not hearing another complaint or cry from him she carefully continued. “So.....if you had the chance to try anything you could, what would you really want to eat?”

Her words seemed so _pure_ , or did he confuse it with temptation? His hands balled into fists, the rope cutting into his flexing muscles. He would die in an instant for his god, no doubt, but Prime would choose his life over death, would he? He surely would as long as he still tries to purge the darkness from his enemies. He would rather see him alive and carrying his light into the universe than die a meaningless death, would he? He slowly relaxed again. He would surely see one of his devoted brothers alive rather than dead.

Another startled sound escaped his throat. “Cake.” The Acolyte tried to look over his shoulder, into the face of his current caretaker. “I would have always liked to try cake. It looks...”, he stumbled over his tongue in order to find words to describe his intrigued perception, “..sweet.”

She sheepishly smiled at him. Her smile was so gentle and welcoming. Why would his exalted brother consider them to carry shadows? Or was it just her, who made an exception? But why was she part of the rebellion, if she was as uncontaminated as she looked? So genuine. It made no sense.

A volatile glance at her wrist, told her that she should stop. She quickly moved away from him. “We must continue this another time.” Her voice was low and for a second she seemed to be worried to get caught. “I hope I could help you out concerning your stiffness.” Another soft but fugitive smile settled on her lips as he heard the low humming of an engine in the far distance turning louder as it approached their secluded company.

The loud thudding of metal doors made him realise, she would leave him soon. Too soon. “Hey.”, one of her companions laid his hand on her shoulder. “We're here now to start our shift. You can go now.” She stretched her shoulders, easily getting him to let go of her.

“Okay, thank you, Patrick.”, she just answered, another one of her friends – he didn't know if they were friends, he just assumed they are - stepping into his vision. She nodded at her. “Lucy.” And swiftly turned to go. She looked back at him, smiling softly before she resumed what she was doing. “Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. This time I'm going to try something different. I'm not very good in the Hurt/comfort zone, cause I'm actually better at dark and hurting stuff than - well - that, but I wanted to try something new and widen my horizon (besides I'm currently stuck at the new chapter of Glory be to Horde Prime). I actually wanted to write a short oneshot with explicit smut and a short introduction, but the introduction already turned into 4 and a half pages. There is no smut in this chapter yet, but it will come. I promise. ( I have a thing for Primes Clones' and nobody can stop me.)  
> I'm not entirely sure if fluff is the right tag to be honest, so correct me if I'm wrong. Tags will definitely widen as the work progresses. (and I hope I can leave the SHORT and sweet tag unlike in Glory be to Horde Prime)


	2. Chapter 2

The buzzing of the engine brought her excitement and for the first time she was glad – you could almost say relieved - to get out of the unsettling crampedness of her camp and back into the dark hidden woods. She jumped back into the 1958 Chrysler Imperial while throwing her backpack filled with cake and energy drinks at the back seats, two duvets already stored in the trunk. The black car had barely any electronics inside of it – heck it might only have power steering and an ancient form of a radio, which was basically just a cassette recorder -, in order to not be visible on any of Primes radars. Since no human knew, what Prime could see, they quickly decided to tag along the really old machinery. Her kind learned to deal with his advanced technology one way or the other. Although not being able to operate in the comfort you're used to was quite frustrating to say the least and proving to be a challenge more than often. She didn't want to start on getting fuel.

She didn't realize the time flying by as she drove to her desired destination, parking right next to the black mat 1965 Ford Thunderbird. Someone better doesn't ask where they got those cars from, or rather how. She was one of the few willing to guard Primes' Clone after they broke him. Most inside of the camp were afraid. His attitude wasn't helping. She practically flew out of the car as she got out, opening the back door in a haste to grab her bag and it was way harder to contain the commotion inside her than she would like to admit. Putting on the best poker face she could muster, she started to pace her steps towards the campfire site.

“Alright folks' “, she said, almost brusquely, “Time for you to go. Duty calls.”

“Wait, you again? But...you just had the last night shift?”, Patrick stated in confusion.

“Yeah, thanks captain obvious, I swapped shifts with Tracer.” She could feel herself getting impatient already.

“Are you sure you're alright?”, her companion asked, concern lingering in his voice. “Two night shifts and all on your own? You must be afraid.” She visibly rolled her eyes.

“Not as afraid as I am from your internet history.”, she mumbled into herself. “Just get back and leave me alone. Try to pressure your mansplaining behavior on someone else, someone who might actually care.”

No, they weren't friends. Patrick was an ex soldier having the usual buzz cut – their army was mostly shattered or under the control of Prime – but somehow that thickhead was priding himself to be an Adonis – which she thought he wasn't – strong, independent and believed to be a gift from god himself, the lechery comments he threw at women more sickening than pleasant.

The group she was with consisted of evenly startled and overwhelmed people, who got pulled out from their normal life, separated from their families, their friends and coworkers, since Prime colonized their cities or chipped their family members, and just wanted to get out of this hell. That didn't automatically mean their mutual trauma made them friends.

“I'm just trying to make sure you're alright. Can't you see?”

She just shook her head, not ready to deal with this conversation. “Nah, I can't, I've lost my non existing spectacles. Now get out of my sight.”

“Alright.” He raised both of his hands in defense, after the Clone glared at his attempt to get close to her again, a low rumbling growl escaping him. He instinctively tugged on his restraints. “Alright. We'll go, since someone seems to root for you.” He looked at her breasts, the V top she was wearing revealing the skin of her chest. “Can't say I blame him.”

“God, get lost”, she said disgusted.

She waited patiently at her side of the tree trunk, the starting engine beginning to relax her, until the low rumble vanished in the growing distance.

After a few minutes of serene silence, she looked at Primes' Clone, a toothy grin settling on her face. “So I've got to raid our kitchen for snacks, cake and energy drinks and I tell ya if you won't appreciate the effort, I'm going to turn into Miss Beverly myself and start to haunt and chase you with a rolling pin.”

His brows furrowed and his ears dropped, but nevertheless something was tugging at the corner of his lips: “You've figured my weakness. Now I'm never capable of getting away from here.” He didn't know what got him to say this.

Her face was all eyes now, her jaw dropped. “Did you just make a joke?”

“Apparently not. At least you didn't laugh and as far as I know jokes are supposed to be funny.”, he answered.

“Well, we've caught ourself a smartass.”, she finally couldn't suppress a giggle.

The bag dropped right next to his leg with a dull _thud,_ the shrill sound of the zipper bringing his attention to the backpack.

“So... we've got ...”, she stopped speaking trying to raise suspense by lowering her voice, “The normal monster energy drink.” She unpacked two black cans with three green stripes, which should portray the traces of claws, shortly before she unpacked another two with pink and blue packaging.

“Seriously I'm probably just drinking those for its name, although the mango one is quite nice as well as the passion fruit one.”, she explained. “They're devilishly good or maybe I just told myself long enough until I believed it, who knows. Although the brand was often related to the devil.”

“What's the devil?”, he asked confused.

“Uh...uhm...you know, we do have our own god related stories here on earth. The devil is supposed to be the personification of evil and is conceived in many and various cultures and religious traditions. The devil was god's favorite son cast out from heaven to be condemned to rule over hell for all eternity and...uh...punish those who are evil and do sin. He has many names. Satan, Beelzebub, Mephistopheles, Lucifer.” She smiled softly. “The last one has its origin from the Latin name of the morning star Venus. It's literal translation is something along the line of lightbringer or lightbearer.”

He looked confused, gaping at the drink with slight distrust. “Why would you offer me something, which is evil? And why would someone who's evil cast himself in light?”

Now it was her turn to be confused, being concerned for his last statement. Yeah, Why would he? “I...what?” She followed his gaze and started laughing. “Nah, man, the drink got nothing to do with the devil himself. That's just mindless rambling of conspiracy theorists.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“What makes you believe in Prime?”

“He brings light to the furthest parts of the universe and casts out the shadows within ourselves. He takes our suffering. He makes us pure. He wants for war to stop and peace to flourish. He is a benevolent and merciful god. How could you not believe in him?”

“He doesn't allow you to bathe in the ecstasy of food.”, she raised a brow staring at him.

“We don't need such useless and frivolous temptations. He takes that burden from us.”

“You....think eating is a burden?”

“Not exactly, but the temptation, which comes with it, is. Only Prime is capable of enduring its persistent and gentle persuasion. We would be mere beasts without his guiding hand. He built us in his image to help him carry his light and bring peace throughout the universe and that is what we shall do.”

“Jesus Christ, it's just food. Although your rambling sounds awfully familiar.”, she huffed, still smiling, nonetheless concern spread over her face. “Don't get me wrong, having something to believe in can be quite enjoyable. You somehow have something to strive for, an aim you can follow, but....”

She took a deep breath, thinking back to the time he just couldn't stop crying about it. What would shattering his world do to him? “Anyway, let's not talk about this. I don't want to make you question your beliefs. Different cultures, different forms of understanding, yada yada. I think learning provides us to understand and tolerate each other more easily. So, why don't you try to explain your culture to me one day or the other. Maybe I'll understand you a bit more then. Just not today okay? I don't think I have the emotional capacity to thoroughly follow you right now.“

He beamed at her words, his toothy grin greeting her, while his eyes shone with glee. “It would be an honor to bring Lord Primes light to you. Maybe you are merely a lost sheep.”, he wondered aloud.

Maybe ...Just maybe he'll find out himself, if they reminiscence about it. Maybe he'll see the contradiction in his words. Maybe she doesn't have to be the asshole, who tells him and if she did, would he care to see?

“So which one do you wanna try first?”, she asked him, that same soft and peaceful grin on her face as always.

“The black one.”

“Aaaaaand....”, she grabbed inside the bag, rummaging through it and picking a rather big blue lunch box out of it. Her fingers found the lid, pulling it off in one swift motion. “Which cake?” There were various cakes inside the box, each one in another color, from a dark or soft brown to a light and shining yellow. All of them had different toppings, either chocolate or glittery sprinkles mixed with pinkish, blueish, greenish soft cream. “I've got whipped cream for the marble cake. It'd be a little dry otherwise.”

She placed the cake filled box next to herself, popping one of the black cans. The soft _tzke_ sound echoed through the otherwise silent woods. “Can't I try all of them? Especially since you went through all that trouble...”

“Getting cheeky now, huh?” she asked him playfully “Nah, of course you can. Here.”, she handed the drink towards him, before realizing her mistake. “Uh....I mean....”

“You could free me. It would make things easier.”, he cooed softly.

“It sure would.....but I'm pretty sure I should not. No offence. You wouldn't just simply free a prisoner as well would you?”

She stood up, placed herself before him and was still mildly embarrassed about her mistake. He had to admit, the slight red tint on her cheeks did suit her. “I'll just..... do the tilting and holding for you.”, she babbled trying to fill the awkward silence.

She put her hand beneath his chin, lifting it softly as she glanced at his mouth, trying to distract herself from his prominent stare. Her hands were soft, the feathery touch increasing his conclusion. It provided him with the alluring trust that he wasn't alone.

She carefully pushed the can to his lips. “Just tell me, when I'm going too fast or slow. Wait. No. Maybe not while drinking. I mean, God. I should stop talking. I only make it worse.” She drew it back, embarrassment taking over, covering her eyes with her free hand. He chuckled at her mindless blabbering. He found it to be.... cute? Her blush increased. She looked as red as a tomato.

She did take a deep breath and guided the can carefully to his mouth again. “Okay.” She slowly tilted the can, just enough so a bit of the drink could spill into his mouth. He attentively swallowed the liquid, his eyes closing to concentrate on its aroma. It was bitter at first, its taste turning sour soon after and finally sugary, a strong sweet flavor running over his tongue.

She observed him keenly, the way his lips budged around the corner of the can, the way he slowly drank it in big gulps, the way his throat moved while he gulped down the drink. The sudden wet liquid at her hands brought her back into reality. “Oh...Oh my god.” A bit of the drink spilled around the corners of his mouth, the few droplets desperately caught by her hand at his chin. “I-.I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to pour it so fast. I...I- ”

He just chuckled at her helpless attempt to wipe the evidence of her fails away, her thumbs softly gliding over his cheeks. He couldn't deny that he much enjoyed her presence by now. “You just....You just looked so at peace, it was mesmerizing.” Dang it. She just cursed herself for not being able to NOT stutter.

His loud laughter made her turn on her heels. What the actual fuck was she doing? She directly headed for the car. “Wait!”, he exclaimed and she couldn't fail to notice the sudden shift in his voice, strong, yet somehow desperate. “Where are you going?”

“I.” she swallowed this time, raising her hand briefly to dismiss his concern. “I'm just getting the duvets in the trunk and wanted to start the campfire, before it's too dark or would you rather stay cold?” A little moan escaped him – no more. The sun was setting and illuminating the sky in a deep purple sheen, orange leaves littering at the floor beneath her. The misty air felt good against her face, it cooled her burning hot cheeks. She had a lot to think about right now and just happened to search for a short escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a little more sweet stuff, guess it's going slowly till the smut scene, but it will be worth it to see our sacred little Clone in an innocente and pure haste of not knowing what the fuck he should do or feel. And I just love to torture those cute little suckers.


	3. Chapter 3

The metal slammed back into its rightful position, before she headed back to the camp with both blankets in hand. She'll get the wood after she brought those comforters to him. She delicately beamed at him - proud about thinking of providing for both their comfort – and saw the change in his expression. He looked relieved to see her. She placed one blanket where she sat. The other one was carefully put around her not-so-much-inconvenient-companion-anymore.

“Just a second, I'll grab the lumber and be back soon. I hope I won't make a mess by feeding you.”, she joked about her own clumsiness – yes. That's all there was to it - her steps somewhat faster than before and simply ignoring his insistent plead to help.

The cold autumn air made her shiver. It was already getting wintry. She absent-mindedly placed the logs in her arms, stacking them on top of each other, amused about his helpless yet courteous behaviour. She chuckled about that stupid look on his face, whenever he felt flustered. It seemed as if his face is so unused to this kind of facial expression that it just didn't do the way he probably wanted it to move. The women chuckled in silence. It was so stupid and looked as much.

Weaponed with lighter, firelighter cubes and logs she was on her way back to the Clone.

He was still relaxing as soon as he saw her again and, if she's honest, she did kind of like (t)his reaction. She placed each log to create a small wood version of a teepee, placed a few cubes beneath it and ignited it.

“So, with which one do you wanna start?” ,she asked curious.

“How about all of them?”

She laughed again: “I don't think that's possible.”

The corner of his mouth lifted again - why the hell did they do so? - his eyes getting an unusual gleam: “Not with that attitude. Do you want to tell me you are incapable of feeding me each cake at once?”

Now she burst out in laughter: “I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about you keeping up.”

“You think I can not?”, his voice dropped back into a serious one.

“Nah, seriously, with which cake do you wanna start?”, she opened the box, pointing to the creamy cupcakes in the upper corner, “Those are quite good. I always try to raid the kitchen for myself, when Bev bakes them.”

“I did not joke, when I said all of them.” ,his face was as unemotional as she first saw it - as expressionless as they found him, before they ambushed him. No facial expression at all. A deep shudder ran down her back. “Do I look like I joke about matters of such significance?”

Another throaty laughter escaped her. “If you won't stop I'll shove that box right into your face.”

“I dare you to.”, his deep voice was challenging her.

“Oh, you are messing with forces you can't comprehend; Forces of unimaginable power.”

“Which would be?”, he asked curiously.

“Never. Ever. Challenge me to do something or tell me I can't do it. You'll regret it and I will literally do EVERYTHING to prove you wrong.”

A short silent hush fell over both of them.

He blinked at her.

“You wouldn't DARE to do that.”

“Alright. You can't say I didn't warn you.” She pushed herself in front of him and flat ass pressed the box into his face.

He mumbled something incoherent beneath the sugary treat, moving inside his own shovelled grave of sweetness. Crumbs flew around his facial form, his ears cutely shifting in this cramped space and his hair turning into a mess of sweets, crumbs and cream.

She giggled as muffled words emerged underneath the pile of pie, pondering if it's been long enough for him to learn his lesson.

She removed the box from his face, seeing him chew on his last conquered piece of pastry, his shining green eyes filled with glee as chocolate, cream and sprinkles littered his face in a multicoloured mess, a big fat eye-catching blob of whipped cream on the middle of his forehead.

She burst out laughing, not capable of containing herself this time.

“You look ridiculous.” , she glanced inside the box, a few pieces of cake escaping his advances to be gobbled down. “See, I told you you wouldn't be able to keep up.”

He swallowed his delicious confection. “I was just being considerate. Maybe you would have wanted a few yourself.”

“Of course you were.” , she shook her head, still smiling profoundly.

Sitting beside him again, she finally took one herself, unpacking the crushed cupcake and taking a bite, before sharing her tiny cake with him. He nibbled at the offered food, munching it in utmost delight. He never tasted anything resembling this before. He always told himself he just needed the nourishment food provides and nothing else, no unnecessary additions, but... how foolish he was. The uncontained euphoria it provided.... He had no words for this unfamiliar feeling. He needs to remind himself to ask her about this, but for now he will cherish the newfound joy snacks and drinks brought with themselves.

He impatiently nudged her with his shoulders, if she took too long, knowing she was teasing him intentionally, tapping her with his foot to make her understand when he wanted to drink, but his mouth was too full. He seemed to be a restless little child, realising how tasty sweets could be.

The crackling noise of fire drowned their little naive escapades, their amusement devoured by the silence of the woods.

“Urg, I think I'm gonna barf.”, she said, holding her stomach, after realising she had one or two too many, sipping at her tin of Monster.

“Don't you dare waste sacrilegious goods. You could have given them to me instead.”, he cheekily exclaimed, not admitting his own crammed belly.

“Ah come on, half of the box is still glued to your face.”

“Yes, I agree”, he chimed in, “and someone....”, his eyes wandered to her, a self satisfied smile spreading across his face, “needs to do something about my unseemly state.”

“Ah, come on. It's been your own fault. I warned you. You need to learn to deal with the consequences of your actions.”, she snickered exhilarated.

He chuckled himself, watching their campfire as he yawned.

“Someone's getting tired, huh?”, her thump wandered to his brow, to unsuccessfully wipe the cream from his head while guiding the sugary treat to her mouth.

“Hey, sharing is caring!”, he interjected. “And I'm not tired. You're tired.”

She giggled right next to him. “Ah, so I'm having hallucinations?”

“Yes”, he agreed. “There must have been some hallucinogens inside of your food.”

“We shared the same food.”

“Maybe I'm immune.”

“You...”, she didn't know what to say, just shaking her head as she wiped the rest of the pinkish cream off of his head, holding her finger in front of him. He eagerly engulfed her tiny digit inside his mouth, savouring the sweet taste, his ears tilting and his eyes closing, his soft tongue slithering around her pointer. His mouth was warm and she shivered at his innocent display, blushing madly.

Another comforting silence pushed itself between them.

“How come that you don't like your fellow brother?” , he suddenly interrupted the calmness of the woods.

“My fellow what?”, she asked confused.

“Your brother.”

She blinked at him, shrugging her shoulders. “I really don't know who you're talking about.”

“The one guarding me before you.”

“Why the hell would you call him my brother? Oh god, no.”, she was mildly nauseated.

“Do you not call each other brothers and sisters? Are you not parts of something whole?”

“Parts of ...what exactly?”,she asked confused.

He raised a brow, tilting his head. “How could you not be …? Don't you feel incomplete? Don't you feel imperfect?”

The girl was a little taken aback, waiting for him to continue.

“I...”, he stuttered, his mouth agape. “I can't even comprehend how I....feel?” He seemed unsure, his ears slightly tilting back. “The sudden emptiness I can not fill. That.... hole. What is the meaning of oneself?”

She carefully nudged him from the side. “Just because you're lost and not part of something bigger, doesn't mean you have no significance. You know, we... do kinda try to create our own meaning to life. Some find pleasure in working, others in family, some even do in religion, others just enjoy their hobbies or friends, or the tiny aspects: Like cake.” She grinned reassuringly.

“But how do you know it is of importance?”

She smiled genuinely: “We don't. We sometimes don't even know what we want. That's why I said having some form of aim in life can be reassuring, but we try to find our own goal. Our lives are a journey and we will reach our destination one way or the other, not knowing which path we should follow. It leaves us with surprising obstacles, but that's what's making it so intriguing. And it doesn't matter if it is of importance as long as it is important to us.”

He didn't know what to say. He was important to Prime, was he? He was important to his lord as long as he could serve him. But how could he serve him right now? He wasn't connected to the Hive-mind. He could not serve his lord. He could not see his devotion. No, he even basked in the glory of something as insignificant as food. His ears dropped. How did he still have any matter to him? To anyone? What would his brethren think and most importantly what would Prime think?

“I don't know if that might help you, but.... you matter to me. You're quite all right for a frenemy.”

She always used such confusing words.

“What is a frenemy?”

She chuckled: “Something between a friend and an enemy.”

“I am....”, he furrowed his brow. “Your friend?”

“Of course. Do you think I'm stealing cake for just anybody? Man, you should think a little more highly of yourself.”

She sighed, after still seeing grief inside his eyes. “Listen, you might hate me for putting it like this, but.... your emperor would be stupid to doubt you. You do try to bring his light to me and that has to be worth something. You suffer through these trying times and still keep your faith towards him.” Why the hell is she saying this. She should definitely stop this instant. “If he can't appreciate something that simple, he can't be as merciful and benevolent as you make him to be.”

The acolyte smiled at her, no, beamed at her, a relieved sigh escaping his lips. She had such an innocent way to entice him and in a weird and twisted way - he couldn't fully grasp which way himself yet - her words carried truth. An inconvenient truth.

He watched the cackling fire, nudging her foot against her leg. He wanted to feel close to someone and not as alone as he felt now. Admittedly he didn't feel as lonely as he did in the beginning. In a way he was glad she started to talk to him yesterday.

“Come one you can speak now. You've got no cake inside your mouth.”

“Thank you.” Those two words caught her off guard.

“No problem. Any time.”

“Actually....”, he started, “could you help me out like you did yesterday? Remaining in this position appears to be impractical.”

She shook her head, laughing quietly. “Sure.”

In a quick jump she was behind him again, her tiny little fingers working miracles. 

All of a sudden there was one thought that occurred to her out of random idiocy. There was one part in all this she didn't consider. “Uh-oh.”

“Hm?” The faithful idiot tilted his head.

She chuckled nervously, scratching at her face in discomfort. “Do you....have a digestive system?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the award for most stupid and unnecessary conversations goes toooooo …... ME. *dabs* (Please kill me)  
> I'm taking the slow in slow burn/built pretty serious.
> 
> And tbh I've always been rather curious about the digestive system stuff. Quite the weird thing to say, lul.
> 
> Will probably look over it tomorrow, kinda wrote this in a haste.


	4. Chapter 4

"No offence I just never saw you... You know.", she fiddled with her fingers, embarrassed to ask such a thing, still in hope for him to finish her sentence, "Relieve yourself. I mean I don't know if you've just been considerate enough to not ask me or if you don't have any or that you didn't need to since you didn't eat and stuff." The shadows of the trees danced in the flickering light of the bonfire, which only made the circle that they formed around them seem even bigger. Poison ivy raked along the bark of the trees, their ropes slowly fading from green to brown, the onset of winter eating at its leaves. The smell of the earth and pine cones obscured that of wildflowers. 

“Of course we do.", he chuckled at her helpless expression.

"Oh. Oh... Uh.... Uhm..." The gentle lapping of the brook close to the campfire site echoed through the dusk.

"Are you afraid of the male anatomy?“, he suddenly asked. His question did sound way too serious for her liking.

"What?! No. That's not it. ", her face turned a bright red. Her voice was almost devoured by the loud crackling noises of the sparkling phantom.

"Then what appears to be the problem?“, he asked, confused, yet entertained by her flustered state.

"Pff, are you afraid of the female anatomy?“ Branches creacked underneath the weight of the blowing wind.

“What reason should I have?“, he tilted his head in confusion. The sky dusked and the shadows got long and hard. The songs of birds disappeared with nightfall, replaced by the fading rustles of animals scurrying in the underbrush.

"I don't know, what makes you think I am?“

He raised a brow, looking at her with concern, "Are you sick then?"

"What? What makes you believe I am?“, she was getting irritated at his strange, but somehow funny behavior.

"You are unmistakably red and red does not seem to be a natural color of your kind's facial features. Your pulse must have risen, too, or am I wrong? Do you have a fever?". Worry started to accompany his facial features.

She just helplessly looked away, crossing her arms. “No, I don't. I am not even sure, if you're just teasing me right now."

"Why should I be doing that?“

“I don't know, simple revenge on the cake thingy?“ She continued rubbing his tensed shoulders, his flesh giving in to the tips of her fingers. "Just to set things straight , I am not going to help you with relieving yourself."

"It appears that you are indeed afraid of the male anatomy.", he stated.

"I. am. not.", she stressed every single word she said.

"Then you do have to release me."

" I mean.... I. No. I can't do that either.", she was incredibly frustrated right now and as much as she wished to free him from the position he was in, she still couldn't simply just do that. She would lose the trust of her allies and that wasn't an option. Or was it? “It is just”, she started, still in her flustered voice, “Wouldn't it be embarrassing to you, if I see you like this? Or in general, just you know.... Oh god, I can't even believe I have to explain this.”

Primes' Clone shook his head a little, turning around to watch her with newfound curiosity, before studying his own body. To him his body was normal, just the same as his other brethrens' body. After all it was just the same as everyones. There was nothing any of them would be ashamed about. He didn't realize he should be. Seriously, should he? And why should he have to be ashamed? Of course, it wasn't something they would purposely want to see from each other – or rather find themselves in that particular situation -, yet they never really cared to anyway. He still studied his body. His face contorted in mild confusion until he peered back at her. Compared to her he was big, well trained and believed he had nothing to hide. She appeared to be fragile and small, but anybody on her planet seemed to be fragile and small right next to him. Better so he was modeled after Primes image; The purest and most perfected version. He was created to represent his excellence and integrity. He just couldn't understand the concept of her bewilderment. Humans have a weird way of thinking.

“What if I told you, I have to 'relieve' myself right now?”, he asked curiously, still talking in the same embellishing way she did.

“Please.”, she begged. “Please, just tell me you're joking.”

“I don't see you laughing.”, he established innocently.

She growled in frustration. She had the strange feeling, she's guarding a little kid, testing his boundaries. She would love to joke about it the same way she always did with her friends on a road trip – a shadow crossed her face for a moment – and considered to say 'Let go.' To her horror, she would probably have to find him exactly doing that.

“If I set you free, promise me that you'll come back and let me tie you up again.”

“Is it common for you humans to be ashamed about your physical appearance?”, he asked genuinely interested.

“Are you trying to distract me?”

“No, I would be delighted to know a little bit more about your cultural and behavioral traits.”, he answered truthfully. “You said so yourself, learning is the first step towards understanding. Am I wrong, little sister?”

“I am not your....”, she stopped mid sentence, an exasperated sigh leaving her lips, “Anyway. I guess.... sometimes we do feel ashamed about the way we look.”

“For what reason?”

“Different reasons.”, she admitted, “not being in shape as much as we want, having a small belly, having tiny breast, big breast, no ass, too much ass, short arms, being short in general, being too big, maybe our nose is a little crooked. Maybe we have a character trait or a bad habit we're not too proud of.”, she tried to explain, “We've got way too many reasons to feel insecure about ourselves. Nobody is the same. We don't look and behave alike, unlike your kind and I guess we sometimes do worry for someone else's validation and the fear of not getting that, even if it is just physically, might be eating you up from the inside.”

“Do you worry about the possibility of missing validation from someone of your kind?”, his ears dropped. He didn't need anyone's recognition except Primes'. As long as his emperor, his god, would deem him to be useful to him, there is nothing more he could wish for. And yet he kind of wanted her to stay, a faint voice whispering in the back of his mind that her affirmation doesn't feel too bad either, quite comforting as well if he's honest with himself.

She chuckled slightly: “Nah. Not any more. I stopped giving a fuck a long time ago. I need to like myself the most. With that I did gain a lot of self-esteem and by accepting myself it is easier for others to do so as well. I've learned that we're all different and as soon as you notice we are, it is easier to accept Oneself. Besides, being a people pleaser is super tiresome. Doesn't mean I can't be flustered about a total strangers' dick.”

He mustered himself again. A deep line delved between his brows in confusion: “Does that mean you are resenting my appearance? Or are you afraid of the male anatomy?”

She growled again, staring at the sky. The silver shining of the stars was unusually bright this night. He's just infuriating. She cocked her head. “No I am not afraid of the male anatomy and I don't resent your appearance.” She inhaled slowly. “I actually think you're quite handsome.”

The Clone sitting to her left was taken aback. She thought he was handsome? Of course she would think so! He was made in Primes' image! No wonder she would find him attractive!

He lifted his chin into the air, his chest puffed. But what was her problem then?

“So..”, she started slowly, looking at the floor. The gras grew slowly around the mossy tree trunk, getting higher to the edges as if it was often used to sit on, even before they came here. Her eyes wandered along the line of the fallen tree where it slowly became one with the trampled ground. “.. to get back to the actual topic. If I free you, you'll promise me to come back and let me tie you up again, don't you?”

He stared at her absent-mindedly, his head slightly tilted to examine her fragile form. He could easily overcome her, should he be free. She was sitting right next to him again and she was much smaller than he was. He never saw her in combat. The time her group attacked him, he was soon wrapped in a blanket of darkness. He neither knew, who hit him – she, quite frankly, didn't look like she had the strength to make him fall unconscious – nor did he see her in action. Her small form might give her a certain agility, but even then she'd need duration and determination to topple him down. A slight nervousness accompanied her facial features. She didn't look very determined.

“I promise.”, is what he finally said. “I promise I'll come back, should you free me.”

“Pinky promise?”, she asked, looking into his face. She could see the wrinkles forming between his brows.

“What is a pinky promise?”

“Ah, well, you do take your pinky.”, She wiggled the tiny digit in the air, “and lock it with the one you intend to make a promise with.” She carefully wrapped her finger around his. Even the tiny finger of his was so much bigger than hers. “Just like this.”

“And of what use is this 'pinky promise'?”, he watched her inquiringly.

“Well, you're allowed to break the finger of the one who broke the promise.”

He was slightly horrified. “Really?”

“No.”, she laughed silently. “I mean, it might have been that way. I don't know.” She shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe an old finger tradition did let you break the finger of the one who betrayed you. It's just an innocent gesture nowadays with different meaning in each culture or rather a certain equivalent in each civilization. In Japan for example it's called yubikiri, which means finger cut off. South Koreans also touch each other's thumb while the pinkies are hooked to signify a 'seal'. It's probably mainly used among children. I just want to fool around a bit to uh...soothe my nerves.”

Primes' Clone gazed into the waning moon, it's silver glow illuminating the dark wintry and foggy night. The treetops surrounded them, the leaves shaking underneath the gentle and cold breeze of the autumn night. The black fleece blanket with plush sherpa was comfortingly wrapped around his shoulders. He did feel at ease. “Pinky promise. I will always come back to you as long as you will always come back to me.”

His voice echoed through the darkness surrounding them. He innocently smiled at her as he lifted his hands beneath the blanket as best as he could to offer his pinky.

She sheepishly smirked at him and intertwined both of their fingers. “Pinky promise.”

As soon as that promise was made, she stepped behind him again, pushing the duvet aside before pulling and tugging at the rope around his hands. She was still scared that he might wander off into the night and yet the gentle smile which accompanied his face and the innocence shining in his eyes made her believe that he will hold truth to his vow.

His bones cracked when he moved his arms to the front. He flexed his fingers as if to ensure they were still functional. Throughout all of this he never made a sound, not the slightest hint that moving his joints was painful after such a long time, yet she was certain it must have been. His hands were so much bigger than hers. He calmly put his arms in his lap after he stretched his shoulders, every back muscle flexing underneath the thin fabric of his clothes.

“Well, if you need to – you know – you can go.”

He snickered at her helpless phrase. “I don't need to.”

“What?”

“ I guess I just wanted to 'fool around a bit' to annoy you. Besides it feels good to be able to freely move my fingers again.”

“You....”, she laughed, “You goddamn bastard.” Silence returned between both of them again. The crackling fire echoed through the space, the howl of an owl accompanying the sound of the fire in the night. The time passed by so quickly every time they shared it with each other.

“Can I ask you something?”, asked the Clone, interrupting the peaceful silence.

“Sure, go ahead.”

“Does your companion hit your other comrade?”

“Does he...what?” The worried expression on his face told her that he was serious. “What gives you that idea?”

“Well.”, he began to speak as she guided the monster tin to her lips, “Both disappeared for a few minutes. I was minding my own business until I suddenly heard clapping sounds and moans. She seemed to be in pain. Is that why you don’t like your fellow brot…. ally?” A sudden rush of anger flared through his body. “Does he hurt you, too?”

The woman spit out her drink a red tint covering her cheeks again. Although he did like to see her flustered, he didn’t understand her reaction. “No. No no no no no, he definitely doesn’t. If he would, he’d be dead a long time ago. I…”, she nervously fiddled with her fingers, “actually don’t think he hit her.”

His brows furrowed in confusion. “Then what did he do?” Was he really this clueless?

“I think they might...uhm...have had coitus.”

Silence. The shadow of the trees slowly danced in the dim glowing light of the fire, its warmth ceasing since nobody dared to move and reignite it to it's full potential. 

“Why do they feel the need to beget an offspring in the middle of the forest?” 

“uh..”, she swallowed, “You know, we humans fornicate with each other for more reasons than reproducing.” 

The Clone blinked at her unknowingly. Her hair waved in the cooling wind.

“We...uh..” Out of all people she didn’t think she’d have to have ‘The talk’ with one of Primes’ Clones. “We do have sex with each other for fun you know?”

“For...fun?” He tilted his head, his ears dropping.

“Yes….for fun. You know, having sex or being intimate with one another can be quite pleasing. It just feels good sometimes to enjoy some body contact.”

“Pleasing?” Her face turned redder with every passing second. 

“Yes. Pleasing. If both parties share a certain emotional connection and attachment to each other it’s even better. I can’t quite explain that feeling, it’s just heaven on earth, I guess. Anyway...” she waved her hands, “Let’s not talk about that.” 

“Could you show me?”

What.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Could you show me how it feels?”

“I said we shouldn’t talk about it.” Her face looked as red as a tomato.

“Why?”

“Because it’s…”

“Embarrassing?”, he asked.

“Yes!”, she nodded.

The roaring engines in the distance, told her her time guarding him was up very soon. The golden rays of the sun were already lighting the horizon. The fire has burned down to glowing coals until only the embers remained. She jumped to her feet, begging him to put his hands behind his back. He had no contradictions and did as he was told. The rope around his wrists wasn’t as tight as it was before. She must have been careful to not hurt him in any way.

“We’ll talk about this the next time I’m here, okay? I promise.” Her voice echoed softly in his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally had the muse to continue the fluff stuff. I'm sorry for the delay, but fluff most certainly is not my terrain AND JESUS CHRIST THIS IS WAY TO MUCH DIALOGUE.  
> We're getting closer to the smut I promise.  
> Soon™.
> 
> If you're into Clone and Prime stuff I can recommend you to look up my other fic Glory be to Horde Prime. I have to admit the first three chapters are a little dragging, I guess, since my horny ass just wanted to write some Prime and Clone porn, but it get's better after the third chapter as soon as I really put my mind behind it's story. Although please do take the tags mentioned into consideration. As I said I'm better at dark stuff than fluff stuff.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759610/chapters/59865175


	5. Chapter 5

_ She just finished to bind him up again and put the blanket comfortingly around him as she heard footsteps approaching. Two small figures were coming down the overgrown path which led here, the entry covered with plants that have been allowed to grow wild during the time of war. The voices ceased to nothing when they saw her this close to the Clone. The odd silence only fueled the awkward quietness. The rather young woman, which came to the change of shift, was about to speak – whatever she had to say surely nothing nice given her facial expression – as the old man interrupted her outburst with one small hand gesture. He warned her to not make a fuss given the current situation. They might feel like being inside of a forsaken forest, yet the bizarre silence which often accompanied their travels had an inconvenient origin. It was too soon to feel safe and risk it. The old man's deep wrinkles seemed to carve a map of his life on his still agile and mobile facial features. The chapters of his life were written there to read, strength of character and memories of lost loves tinged with sadness because he was alone in the world now. His blood-flecked sunken eyes still showed strength barely any in his age would have, not after what he's been through. His bones ached sometimes and his soul was weary occasionally but the desire to live still flared as bright as a star. “Not now.”, he simply said with a trembling tone and yet you could hear the old war-born security in his voice. His young companion remained still. _

_ The woman took this as a sign to move, scraping some of the dry, brown leaves on the floor, soaking them in the embers, blowing at them and thin, evenly dry sticks to reignite the fireplace. Once again she secured the blanked on the Clones shoulders, hoping for it to stay there so he wouldn't be too cold in her absence. They would not dare getting this close to One of Primes' minions, no matter how weak and helpless he sometimes appears since his served connection from the thing he called Hive-Mind. _

_ She grabbed the dark green bag she brought with her and swung it over her shoulder, a last tentative smile showing him her caring nature before she went off, her comforter inside of her hands. _

_ The old man grabbed her blanket and insistently offered to carry it to her car with her. The worried grey eyes of the old man named Harald were enough to make it clear that he wouldn't let himself shake off too easily. She didn't offer any resistance as he left the place with her. _

“ _ What are you doing?”, asked the old man as soon as both of them were out of listening range. _

“ _ I am offering him some form of comfort, obviously.”, she simply piped back at him. _

“ _ Look....”, he started rather unsure of how to continue his sentence. “We need anything we have for ourselves. We can't simply spare and offer any comfort to the likes of him, just because you feel like it. You know yourself how hard it is to obtain our resources. You're putting everyone in danger with this as it is necessary to look for them again.” _

_ "Just because his leader is an asshole, doesn't mean we need to be as well. We're civilized people and it IS getting cold.", she said frustrated, "Look, I guess I pitied him." She knew she really meant it and yet, she didn't know if it was the entire truth. "So don't bother with it too much." _

_ The old man held the duvet towards her, after she opened the door of the black car. She put her duvet into the back. "I got him to eat a little and he did talk about his leader. Although not much and nothing useful. Maybe I'm going to get somewhere with that." The eerie silence that followed felt as if it judged her. It was stupid to think that way and the woman never intended to use his trust against him, but this might cease the wrong leading curiosity of her ally. The old grey sunken eyes studied her intently and a new form of curiosity has risen inside the man which could be father death himself. _

_ "I just want you to be careful. I don't want you to get hurt.", he said as if to defend his earlier wrong directed concerns. Little does he know that he might not be so wrong after all. _

_ "Thank you. I appreciate it.", she smiled at the old man. He was a good man, the best grandpa you could have. If not given the current situation, he would probably sit at home in front of the chimney with his actual grand kids, telling about his young days and his adventures in the army; the unyielding cold Russian prison; the horrific encounter of battle as you stood in front of the enemy, horror ridden eyes staring at each other and hoping your enemy wouldn't pull the trigger, sparing you both of the nauseating deed until they silently walked past each other as if it never happened in first place. Maybe he'd even explain how to clean a gun. He must have seen so much in his old age. The milky grey eyes followed her, a smile accompanying his gaze. "I know you do. I know you can't stand seeing someone who doesn't deserve it in pain. He changed after he was served from his brethren. I still hope you will be careful. I wouldn't want to lose you. He's still dangerous." _

_ "Neither would I want to lose you. Just... . Could we keep this a secret? I know we shouldn't and I know Amy..", she pointed back to where they came from, " might not share my opinion, but I am certain this would cause trouble, if it makes the round. Just as you said, spending our resources at him will be met with resistance. But maybe I can get him to talk. Maybe there is still hope." _

_ "I understand.", he said reluctantly, "I am afraid I might not be capable to convince her." A small smile settled on her lips. "Trying will be enough." She hugged him carefully, his wobbly and gout-swollen fingers finding their way around her body as well. _

_ He did try. He really did. She knew it as she saw his apologetic eyes in the emergency meeting at her camp. Amy didn't share her opinion and it was hard to convince her allies to let her go alone to him again, especially after her former accomplice wasn't bedridden  _ _ anymore, yet her constant and insistent pleading to find a solution to their situation helped in the end. _

_ At the same time the Clones stomach rumbled. It made noises he never heard before and he felt, what was the name for this, hunger? And yet he feared he would regret it should he eat again. He felt better than eating nothing yet worse – way worse- than providing his body with the nutrients of amniotic fluid. Food provided him with some difficulty he had to admit. It laid heavy in his stomach as it rummaged and churned. He felt slightly sick after a while. This ongoing ache he felt turning into an acute sting and back to the dull ache again. Was that why Prime made them eat amniotic fluid? Is this how she tried to end him? Does the delightful flavor come with pain? Is this how he had to redeem himself for basking in its temptation? So many new questions raced inside his mind and to all he had no answer. _

_ He squirmed in pain. By Prime, please, stop those insufferable cramps. His fingers bore into the skin of his palms as he crouched into himself, tears pricking at the side of his eyes once more. He was sorry. He'll never do it again. He learned his lesson. But Lord Prime almighty, make it stop. Oh how he wished his Lord could hear him, how he wished his Lord could see him. He will never ever doubt his emperor's words. “Please”, his voice was low and weak, as his mind curled around Prime. Both of his guards shared concerned looks as they saw this tall and terrifying creature cower into himself, but none of them moved to help him- not as she did. And yet again did she help him at all? He grit his teeth. He needs to suffer, he needs to suffer in order to become pure again. He'll live through this. He'll survive and if not he wasn't worthy to serve Prime to begin with. _

She gripped at the steering wheel, angry at herself for letting them find out about it. She could have been more careful. She should have been more careful. Although the happy laughter they shared was such a relief in those times of running around in fear and hiding. Takes the mind off of all this stress. She sighed, parking at the usual spot when she reached her destination, the dark blue 1972 Mercedes 280 SE from her allies parked close to the bushes to hide in the thicket. The girl opened the door reluctantly, slowly getting out of the car. She didn't know why, but this time it felt wrong to meet him, even though it's just her duty. After she pretended to use him for her gain it sounded...off, yet she truly said it to protect him and herself. And to her dismay she had to have a rather uncomfortable talk with the faithful and naive Clone. At least she had something to compensate for her guilt ridden conscience.

She took a deep breath, her fingers messaging her temples. How could you approach something like this?

She finally took her legs in her hands and marched down the same trampled yet plant covered entry she used as an exit the last time, since no matter how long she'll be brooding about it, she won't reach a satisfying conclusion anyway. The earth gave in as she walked along the way, her shoes sinking as the last rain drenched the ground beneath her feet. There is no way to explain what she did without upsetting him and there is no way in making the talk easier. Actually - she blushed- he said show him. She sighed again. A few droplets fell from the leaves of the trees, the earlier rain refreshing the air and getting her out of her trance.

“Alright”, she exclaimed again after reaching the campfire site, “I'll take over. You can go.” The Clone visibly lit up as he saw his coming caretaker, the light in his eyes returning as soon as he heard her voice, instead of the unconcerned gaze or the tinge of sadness hovering over his eyes, the only two facial expressions he seemed to have. And yet he felt an instant of fright. His reaction unsettled both, who previously watched over him. Lucy smiled profoundly, to hide her disgust or fear – for she didn't really know - , while Amy still gnawed on the anger she felt. How could anyone pity the incarnation of their dilemma? The mistrust in her eyes was visible as she passed her, yet she tried to pay her no mind. “You better take care of him.”, Amy said sarcastically. She walked towards the Clone, laying her hands onto the blanket. He seemed to be relieved and yet she didn't fail to notice his small whimper. It was wet, as well as his clothes underneath it. She didn't need to touch him to know. He had less color in his face. A slight rush of anger flared into her. Voting for his life and then not taking responsibility, is the equivalent of leaving him to die. She groaned. Of course they wouldn't care about what happened to him. Luckily she had a few towels inside of her car. She had a hunch that she would need them after the last rain. “We need to get you out of those.”, she murmured silently as she readjusted the blanket, so her comrades wouldn't hear her. He simply nodded, like the naive thing he is, his ears slightly tilting back.

She took a log right next to the bonfire and pushed it into the pit. A last glance to those who left told her, she wasn't too far off with her assumption that it would harm him, the hateful stare her ally Amy gave him before her eyes found hers again was enough to make her worry after she was gone. She breathed in slowly, still crouching over the firepit until the howling motor dissipated in the distance.

The woman went to him, slowly and gently taking his blanket from his shoulders. Her eyes mustered his face, his green mesmerizing orbs staring into hers. He grew angrier with every second, his fear and doubts against her slowly overtaking him. Her hands stroked over his forehead uncertainly. He was behaving rather weirdly. His skin was cold. At least he wasn't having a fever. “Are you alright? Did anything happen while I was gone?”, she asked him a little concerned nonetheless. Does his body even work similar to hers?

He felt weird, to put it mildly. He didn't pay this tingling sensation any mind before, nor did he know how he could describe the uncomfortable lack of warmth after his blanket was drenched in water. Back when he was connected to the Hive-mind his senses were dulled. No sensation ever pricked through the thick shell of what he knew - what he was supposed to know. Her question felt strange and out of place. Why would she ask such a thing and why would she want him to notice his own discomfort? And then again why would his uneasiness matter?

“Why would you care?”, he spit, venom in his voice.

She was taken aback by his loud barking voice, raising her hands in defense. “Wow, I mean. Would you rather have me not?”

“No!”, he growled. This was unbearably confusing to him. He struggled inside his restraints. He just wants to leave, to see his emperor, his will and his hands strongly guiding him through any situation, her hands.... her hands gently cupping him to comfort his lack of faith. He shuddered. If she wants to help him, why did she put him through so much pain? Pain. The pain he feels for Prime wouldn't be any different. He whimpered. And yet her comfort feels so different, so caring, so.... genuine. His struggle died down, his sobs slowly ceasing, his head was low. He failed Prime. He failed his god. What was she doing to him?

He was startled as she laid her hands on his shoulders again and for some reason he was instantly sorry for what he did next. He bit her. His teeth sunk into the soft flesh of her arm and her startled cry made it even worse. He didn't want her to touch him, but at the same time he longed for her affection. He didn't know what to do with his contradicting thoughts.

Her shock written face brought him back to reality, the steel-hard grip of his jaw around her arm finally loosening. The surprise drowns the pain she should feel. Her heart thumps in her ears as she grips around the bleeding wound. Her helpless eyes search his face, rushing back and forth to decipher what the hell just happened. “What the fuck?” Her voice was powerless. Did he know she said she would use him to gain insight to Primes plans?

“Get away from me!”, he bellowed. “Try to convince someone else with your sanctimonious acts.” 'No. Come back.', his mind cried, 'I'm sorry.' The pain he felt through the food, could not compare to the ache he felt as her fearful eyes pierced him. It hurt. His heart was about to burst out of his chest.

“I'm sorry.”, she tried to reason. “Believe me when I say that I just tried to save you from what would happen. I didn't mean to fool you. I never meant to fool you. You don't need to tell me anything about Prime, if you don't want to.”

What the hell was she talking about? Fooling him? As if she could fool him. He could see right through her charade. Could he, though, now that he cannot even see through his own complicated reaction of woe?

“You tried to poison me!”, he shrieked.

She tried to what?

“What?” She suddenly looked dumbfound. “I did no such thing. What the hell gives you that idea?”

“Don't try to deceive me!”, he growled.

“Deceive you about what?”, she sounded angry.

“You tried to make me question my beliefs. You try to drag me away from Primes light!”, he tried to argue, his voice still strong and under his control.

Oh hell no! She will not take this. Her gaze became furious. She could take his anger towards his betrayal, but she will not take the blame for his self-doubts. “Do I?” Her brows furrowed in anger. Fuck. She almost lost the trust of her companions. She tried to reason with both sides in order to be blamed for each?

“YES!”, he screamed, his teeth bared into a snarl.

“Fine.”, she jumped behind him. He growled in anger with newfound strength in his limbs to tug at the ropes binding him. He couldn't see what she was doing and it was suffocating. Is she going to end him? Is she going to leave him? Her absence – and even if it was just out of his visionary field – drove him wild.

Suddenly she yanked him free and pushed him to stand. He swiftly turned around, saw her rummaging inside her pockets as one all too familiar amniotic crystal smacked his face. “If I AM your problem”, she started her voice strong and collected as she barked at him, “ then get the fuck out of my face. I am stealing provisions and incredibly valuable resources from our camp to help you out, putting everyone – including myself - in danger, only to get interrogated until I didn't even know how to defend myself any longer for this?!” She jumped over the fallen tree trunk right in front of him, her eyes . “Fuck no! You want to go back and blame me for all your problems? Then get lost.” She was pointing to the entry from where she came from. “GO!”, she shouted. He didn't fail to notice the slight crack in her voice.

He helplessly stared at the crystal in his hands. She brought him …. amniotic fluid. She cared enough for his well being that she.... that she put herself into an incredible amount of danger. An incredible amount of danger he can not approve of. Where did she get this from? He was certain he wouldn't like the answer, but he would trouble himself with that later. 

“No.”, he said shortly after, any distrust he had about her vanishing into thin air.

She stared at him in disbelief, her eyes still studying his face. What does he mean by no? Is she a fucking joke to him? “Tze.”, she shook her head. “Then I will.”

Sudden fear spread through his body as he instinctively grabbed her arm. She winced in pain as he grasped around her wound. “Don't go.” He sounded anxious.

She tried to tug away, only making things worse. “Why should I not? You want to get rid of me so what's the point?”

“I..... I don't- I did not mean...” He stumbled over his words. He didn't really know what he wanted to say. He just knew that it hurt that she tried to get away from him and he didn't want her to go. “Please, stay. I don't know where else to go. I don't want you to go. I....” His pleading eyes made her stop. The unrelenting grasp of his hand loosened, yet he still worried she might jump should he stop holding on to her.

She took a deep breath, her eyes scanning the floor. What the hell was wrong with her?

He flinched as she yanked her arm out of his grasp and he barely couldn't suppress his urge to take her hand again, but she stayed. She was still staring at the floor, clearly trying to decipher what to do.

“We should get you dry first.”, she mumbled into herself and motioned for him to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to god, I don't do this on purpose. My mind was set on the smut scene already, picturing it in my head and then I tried to figure out how I'll get there and went full angst mode.  
> Why am I like this?! (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻
> 
> Well, I gotta admit I skimmed over a head canon conversation on one of the servers about Clones learning to eat and growing accustomed to food and I really intended for it to just take a small part of the scene, but.... woops. It will get wholesome next chapter I promise, don't let the end of this one deceive you.


	6. Chapter 6

The faithful idiot stumbled behind her, pushing branches and leaves aside due to his huge form, while she deftly pushed herself through the small path without striving a single twig. The leaves sparkle in deep orange, isolated droplets of water run along their curves.

“Be careful of poison ivy. That stuff itches like shit.”, she warned him, her voice low as she was concentrating on her surroundings, any small noise alarming her in an instant. Now she does not only have to be careful about the horde, but also her own kind.

He was quizzically mustering her attitude. Does his kind inflict this much fear into her? But why? Whoever is pure of heart has nothing to fear before Prime. Do they not?

She scuttled into her car as she opened the door, rummaging through her glove compartment until she pulled out a few bandages,swabs and disinfectants, then she jumped into the back of her car and grabbed two towels. “Here.”, she pushed them into his hands and climbed out. Shortly afterwards she went to the trunk, grabbed a bundle of cords and the blanket she used for herself the last time. She took a few sturdy looking branches with her, telling him to follow her back to their hideout.

The sodden earth made it easy to plunge the branches into the ground as soon as she laid the blanket to the side. Primes Clone stood a little bewildered next to her. She swiftly accommodated to make the most out of the simplest things, something she had learned due to the invasion. She took the cord and wrapped it a few times around the upper end of the branches. Soon the makeshift clothes horse stood close to the dancing fire.

“Okay, we can dry your clothes on this. It's getting wintry and I wouldn't want you to catch a cold.”, she said, still not knowing, if their immune system is comparable to hers. She didn't want to risk it anyway. “So get out of your clothes.”

His ears tilted back in confusion, but he shrugged nonetheless, laying the towels to the side before he started working on his clothes. She pushed another few logs into the fire pit - paying him no mind - in hope of making it easier to dry his clothes this way. It would take longer due to the dropping temperature. The woman took a small twig and pushed the coals around, adjusting the logs inside it. She sighed. What a day. She heard him fumble with his clothes and suddenly she remembered the strong defined muscles underneath his robe and how deftly she pushed her fingertips in his flesh. It's as if she could still feel his warmth prickle beneath her fingertips. A slight blush spread onto her face as she tried to steal a glance to find out how his body.... Her eyes turned wide, when she saw him fumbling with his undergarments.

“No.No nonononono.”, she swiftly scurried to his side, instantly grabbing his huge hands before he could pull it off. “You leave that thing where it fucking belongs or so help me.” Her blood rushed to her cheeks, tinting them a bright colorful red.

He was in quite the befuddled state: “Did you not say that I should take my clothes off?”

“Yes.”, she stammered, her cheeks still burning. “I admit - I realized, I should have been more specific.”

The cute shade of red made him smile. “I thought it would help, since you want to show me how intercourse feels.” She glared at him – was it not a good enough joke to make her laugh? - and she immediately smacked one of the towels into his face. The woman instinctively turned around and grabbed the medical supplies. What the hell was wrong with him? At first he tries to hold her accountable for his own inner turmoil and now he acts as if nothing happened.

The acolyte grabbed the towel. He could feel its soft fabric comfortingly laying in his hands. He watched her closely. Her inexperienced attempts to patch herself up set him into motion. “Thank you.”, he simply stated, his ears slightly tilting back as he quietly grabbed her wounded arm. He was glad she didn't fight him off again. “For bringing me amniotic fluid. I apologize for my rude behavior. Let me...help you, please.”

What a way to say sorry for biting you. She could have told him off; she could have scolded him, but instead of doing so, something in his lingering gaze and his tender hold made her choose otherwise. “It was easier to find some, since I knew what I had to look for.”, she simply answered and since she showed no objections he knelt in front of her, her arm still tenderly cupped inside his hold. He could see the mark he left on her, her skin broken where his teeth had met her flesh. It was especially deep where his fangs buried themselves into her. The crimson red covering her skin has dried by now. Only close to the bite did the blood still ooze around the edges. However, it was significantly less than before. The girl winced as the disinfectant soaked swab touched her sensitive injury. He backed away a little, searching her face for anything that could indicate that he should continue. She giggled. She really couldn't help herself. Such a ridiculous situation. A half naked Clone of Prime knelt in front of her and took care of her wound. The dumbfound face he used to look at her made it even funnier. The acolyte watched her intently and he couldn't help but to smile fondly. He continued his doing after he heard her laugh, her soft and sweet chuckle echoing in his mind, branding itself into him along with her beautiful smile. He hoped he might keep that memory forever, despite the blasphemy of that desire.

“Where did you get it from?”, he asked absentmindedly.

“We were...uh...”, she nervously scratched her neck with her free hand while he still continued to work on her arm. “We ..uhm... we were looking for new supplies and got ourselves in trouble. We fought Primes bots off and uh....knocked out your...”

“Knocked out or killed?” His voice held no anger.

She glanced to the side. The long pause alone was enough to answer his question. “Whatever was necessary to do.”, she finally admitted in shame. “I am sorry.”

Primes advocate finished binding her wound, his soft and gentle touches drowning the pressure of the bandage. “You needn't be.”, he told her without remorse. His kin is replaceable. He – as well as multiple of his other brethren – is just one of many. The loss of a few will not bring the Primes empire to fall. He stopped himself from saying the next words, which was bound to leave her in utter confusion, however he was glad she was still alive – and still the same.

He couldn't describe his sudden change of mind, although how should he, since he didn't even know the name of what he was feeling?

His warden took the other towel into her hands. “Sit.”, she simply commanded. “Let me repay the favor.” He willingly followed her order, for he was hypnotized by the mellow tone of her voice.

It was only a second in which she jumped to the back of their current seat. A hushed sigh escaped his mouth as her tender fingers messaged his scalp through the soft blue fabric. All his stress melted away in short comforting waves of pleasure.

“I...”, her soothing voice broke the silence of the woods. “ don't think it will be a good idea if you tell me about your empire.”

He slowly opened his eyes – he had not even realised he closed them – and tried to look at his keeper. He didn't say a word and yet she knew he wanted her to explain herself.

“Do you know why we tried to capture you?”

He nodded. “Your kind wanted a source of information.”

“Yes.” she said rather quiet, desperately searching for words to make this easier and less uncomfortable. “My...group.”

“The rebels?”, he asked.

Just hearing this word made her choke on her own. She didn't agree because she simply could not. “They would not be too pleased to find out about....this.”

He understood what she tried to explain to him. He knew Prime would not tolerate him engaging with the enemy either, but at this moment he did not care.

“The last time we both met I got into trouble.”, she admitted, still rubbing the base of his head.

"I... Uh.... Had to explain my reason to.... ", she stammered helplessly, the loss for words now more evident than ever, "Help you and in order to keep you safe I said that I'd try to gather information. They were not necessarily pleased about it, but found my reasoning enough to let me keep coming back to you and..... To keep you alive."

Her words settled in and he couldn't deny to feel a slight amount of panic creep into his mind. What would happen if he died like this, Unbound to Prime, lost and alone? He didn't want to die alone. He didn't want to die to be simply forgotten. And somehow he knew she'd make sure of it – that he wouldn't die at all.

"Some of them might believe this goes beyond simple information gathering." She chuckled. "They might not be wrong." Her hands found his shoulders, rubbing whatever was left from the dampness of his clothes out of his skin. "I don't want to sell you out. I don't want to crush what you believe in. I know I said that learning is a part of understanding, but I don't want to get you into trouble."

"If you don't gather information your cover will be blown.", he said. He didn't know if it were her soft hands that roamed around his body which made him trust her words, but every time she was with him, he had the feeling he could. "Tripwire. We should put tripwire at the entrance." He could just flee and go and yet he could not find himself to do so. "To hear if someone comes."

"The engine of the cars are loud enough."

"But what", he interjected, "if they don't come by car?"

The trip to this side of the country would take their time, that's why they used cars. Keeping the clone close to their camp would be a possibility to lead them to an unfortunate end. But what if the previous shift would stop somewhere nearby and come back? "Do you have anything which makes noise in your car?"

"I... I don't know.", she admitted, "I'd need to look for something. But if they know I put a booby-trap to hear their approach close to the entrance then.... I mean.... What should I do? “

“We could run."

She laughed at his ridiculous avowal. "I am a rebel myself. I don't fit into your beliefs."

"You are not. ", he argued back.

"I belong to them."

"You don't."

"What? Then what am I to you, if not a rebel? “

"Lost. ", he simply answered after a brief pause of thinking. "Misguided, maybe. Blinded."

"Then why would you not take me with you right this instant? Why do you want to wait until they find out about it?“

He turned around and grabbed her arms. His eyes found hers again and despite the lingering fear he looked confident. "Because I want to enjoy every waking moment with you."

"You're...." she blushed once more, his soft grip making her shiver, "you're insane."

He was. He knew he was and what he did, did not resemble what he would do, if he'd still be connected to Prime. He knew about the risk, but he also knew about what would happen if he'd go back. An innocent moment like this would be frowned upon. Forbidden. He would not be able to relent in its comfort. "Get to the car and see if you can find anything. I'll put up the tripwire and find a spot to hide it within the bushes."

An innocent smile spread across her lips. "You're supposed to be my prisoner, you know? Not my instructor."

"Am I your prisoner? “, he asked her the same as she did ask him before. She scoffed, shook her head and went for the car. "Put it somewhere below the knees. If I can't find anything, they might trip over it. Most don't watch where they are going."

She found old CD's and some loose screws - which she doesn't know why they were in there and desperately hoped weren't from the car. Both quickly set up the removable tripwire and made sure it wouldn't reflect in the moonlight. Thankfully the thicket provided it with the necessary darkness.

The two of them went back to the campfire. The night was getting colder by every passing hour. He sat back down as she checked on the fire again, making sure it would provide both with the needed heat. As soon as she walked back to him, she took the duvet and wrapped it around him, successfully wrapping him in a blanket burrito. Once she was finished she sat beside him.

“What about you?”, he asked.

“I'll be fine. Don't worry. I'm at least wearing clothes.”

Prime would never do such a thing. Prime would never give up his own comfort for the likes of him. Of course not. Prime is the emperor of the galactic horde, ruler of the known universe, regent of the seven skies. 'Horde Prime is a literal god. Such behavior would be unbecoming for a god.', he thought to himself and he should never have the audacity to ask for it. And yet is it not what a benevolent god should do? He would never show such kind of mercy. And here she is – his supposed enemy, a rebel – turning her cheek to save his life. How did she do it? How did she make him question his beliefs without ever saying anything against it?

All of a sudden the devotee pulled her towards him, her soft legs cradling his lap. “What-?”, her words were cut short as the unsuspecting believer tried to get her closer to him. She will not endure the cold because of him and he will make sure of it. He wouldn't take no for an answer. His arms were tightly wrapped around her short form and pulled the blanket around herself and him. She flailed a little helplessly but stopped as she bent her neck upwards to look at him. He couldn't keep his strangely luminous eyes off of hers, off of her beautiful lips and soft looking pink-tinted cheeks.

Moonbeams shone through the canopy above, revealing her small and gentle form inside his lap. The shimmering flames accentuated her hypnotizing beauty. Her searching and fluttering eyes shone brighter than the blaze - brighter than any light -, another sight he wished to behold. She was perfect. A gust of wind blew cold night air from the forest around them, carrying and intensifying the enticing sweet scent of her being. He couldn't help but wrap his arms further around her fragile form, as if he'd be scared that she'd vanish into thin air. “That way we'll both stay warm.”, he simply said.

A feeling of peace encased his heart.

Time did not play a role to him since his lifespan was way longer than hers – he knew since the one they call Harald was close to 100 years old and at the end of his time- but at this moment he wished for it to stop.

“Do you...”, she started talking, a little unsure about her inquiry, and yet again the unrelenting stare of his as well as his warmth made her feel safe, “...still want to learn about intercourse?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely hate to be cheesy. It's super hard. Still love you Lailenarteh <3 You're the best. (Sorry for everyone who's here from glory be and I know it's the third sunday in three weeks (thx captain obvious) but this weekend is for a sacred Prisoner. I do want to get to the Ear handles. I HAVE A MIGHTY NEED.)
> 
> AAAAND MOST IMPORTANTLY: We're entering the steamy part *wiggles eyebrows*


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I should warn about it, but smut (obviously) incoming.

“Yes.”, he blurted out before he could even think straight.  
Peace in his heart his fucking ass. Those few words made his pulse race faster than an armada on its way to conquer a planet. His cheeks flushed.

"Do you know what sex is for?“

“Yes it is a rather primal and outdated method to reproduce."

"Wow. I would have never ever believed to hear of sex being outdated in my wildest dreams.", she joked sarcastically. "It's so outdated that even you got curious." He could hear the taunting melody of her voice, the tint covering his cheeks just turning brighter. She dropped the act soon after. "Seriously. I meant something else when I asked do you know what it is for. We need to... Establish a few more things. I have to make sure you really want this and are not just saying yes in a rapid haste." The girl looked at him, content in what she had to say. “Do you think you are ready for those questions?”

He simply nodded, his voice lost inside the growing enthusiasm.

“Good.”, her tone was calm and soft. “I want you to answer them honestly. If you show the slightest doubt or I notice you're trying to lie to me, this is not going to happen.”, she said with a little more firmness in her voice and yet he realized she didn't mean any evil. The bark of the tree under his bum felt harder after he shifted excitedly. 

“You can remember that I said we have sex for fun since it is pleasurable right?” Another excited nod of the Clone. “Although I think I can guess the answer already I still have to ask. Have you ever had sex before?”

“No. It is not necessary since Prime can simply clone us. We are a product of selective manipulation of his genetic template, grown inside pods until we reach adulthood. Reproducing via Sex does not allow the same results. Breeding is an arbitrary product of uncontrolled DNA combinations. Cloning prevents diseases and unwanted side effects.”

In all honesty, she didn't expect anything else. Still, his statements were disturbing. She never understood the moral reprehensibility of cloning up until now. It sounded more like deliberate eradication of supposed errors than dealing with the topic to ensure technological progress. Well, it is technological progress. It just gets misused in the infatuation of a manic tyrant building his own replaceable Clone army. From a purely neutral point of view, it was very interesting and better than any selective breeding could be.

“Man, he really doesn't allow you any fun now, does he?”

His brows furrowed. “I do not understand your query.”

“Nevermind. I was talking to myself.”, she simply dismissed his answer. After his confession wanting to know what he might wants to try seems to be pointless. Even if she would, that naive little thing could probably not even comprehend what she wants from him and the conversation would end the same way it ended back when she asked him what flavor he might like.

“What is the point of asking yourself such questions?” His ears dropped in confusion.

“Do we want to continue now or not?” She pinched the bridge between her nose. It was like guarding a little kid. How could she take advantage of such an innocent creature?

“But you started...”, the stern look on her face silenced him. “Continue.”

“You know, the fact that this would be your first time, makes things a lot more complicated.”

“How so?” The Clone had barely any idea what the first time meant for her kind and when she told him he would most likely not get the point.

“The first time is always portrayed as very special. Romantic. Loving. And I do not want to take that privilege from you. You should share it with someone you want to. A significant other.” She noticed his arms wrapped around her a little tighter. Saying something like that wouldn't do much good. She doubts that Prime would ever let them have a significant other.

“You do realize it was me who asked you. Besides, is it? You sound as if it is not.”, he stated.

She chuckled at his keen observation. “Well, it is often not the way we think it would be. A disaster combined with a cocktail of emotions such as joy, fear, curiosity, stress, insecurity and uncomfortable tension. It is very messy.”

“Then why do you want to shroud me in the illusion?”, he tilted his head.

“Yeah”, her brows furrowed as she stared somewhere into the distance, shaking her head, “I don't know why I started mentioning that. Again, are you one hundred percent sure you want to share your first time with me?”

“Yes, I am. It only confirms my assumption that it would be the best decision. You seem to have experience. So the possibility of turning this into said disaster tends towards zero.” Well, at least he was honest.

An exasperated sigh left her lips. She can't believe she's considering it. “I want to make one thing clear. Whenever you start feeling uncomfortable, tell me. If you want me to stop or you need a break, tell me. If there is something you do not like, tell me and we'll figure it out. If there is something you like or want me to do again, tell me. And furthermore, I will set the pace. Understood?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Now, it often happens that people tell you to stop, without meaning it, especially the first time. I will be careful and I will stop whenever you say so. However, if you want to stop entirely alias cancel the whole situation for whatever reason you might have, we'll establish a safeword. No further teasing you over the edge. We will end. Your safeword must be a word which easily occurs to you even when you're feeling dizzy, pleasure, are in pain or confused. It must be easy enough to remember it in any possible situation.”

He thought for a moment. “How about emperor?”

She could feel the uncomfortable tension lingering inside her core disappear. He understood very quickly what she was explaining to him.

“It seems to me that this is not the norm for the first time.”, he piped up, “Why do you bother to make it this complicated?”

She turned her torso to face him. “Because I want to make it enjoyable for you and I want you to feel safe and in control even if it does not seem like it. In a situation where the safeword is commonly used, the sub is always secretly in charge and I want you to feel the same. I want you to know that you can trust me.”

“The sub?”, he asked her amazed.

She just grinned at him. “That might be a topic for another time.”

They were silent for a while. It was quiet enough to hear the whistling of the wind and the loud ever present crackling of fire. His green eyes searched for her initiative and she can't say she'd blame him. It was harder to start something like this than she expected. She slowly stroked over his checks with the backside of her hand, an insecure gesture she used to hide her own excitement, his taloned hands gripping at her in anticipation as he leaned into her soft touch. Her fingers wandered along his well defined cheekbones - the Clone trembling at the new unusual sensation - travelling to the transition of his ears. They twitched; his blush increasing. Is he ticklish? The woman was initially doubtful about the whole thing, but that cute and subtle reaction threw all her previous doubts over board and reignited her being with something new. Curiosity. She wanted to know. She wanted to see him twitching like this again, see him flustered, hear the sounds that he could utter, his moans, his cries, his half lidded eyes as that pure soul lost himself in pleasure – her hands purposefully striving along his ear shell, massaging the skin between her thumb and her index finger while earning a soft heated whine. Any reluctance she had was replaced with her own growing desire. It didn't take her long to turn around and sit inside his lap, her legs cradling his hips, facing the Clone and using both hands to play with the newly found erogenous zone. His lips parted as he couldn't suppress another soft whimper.

The blanket which was wrapped around both of them was long forgotten,carelessly slipping from his shoulders to the bottom. But he didn't need it. He could feel the rising temperature in his body, his cheeks flushing as her hands shook with laughter. She took joy in his flustered state. He already lacked the words to describe what he felt, his eyes closing in shame. He suddenly remembered that she wanted to know what he felt. “I feel weird.” His hands were still resting on her hips since he didn't know what to do.

“Do you want me to stop?”, she simply asked. He could hear the barely noticeable disappointment in her voice.

“Y-yes.”, he stuttered helplessly, soon followed by, “No. I don't know.” All he knew was that his undergarments grew treacherously tight.

His eyes shot open in surprise as he found it impossible to speak anymore, with her soft and warm lips pressed onto his. Both of her thumbs caressed his checks, her hands engulfing his sides and firmly holding him captive. After a while he clumsily mimicked the movement of her lips and followed her lead.

For a moment fear ran through him, creeping onto him through the dizzy haste he currently found himself in. She said she would stop, should he want her to.

“What is your safeword?”, she whispered, their lips barely parted, her hot breath tingling at his and her shining eyes looking onto his.

“Emperor.”, he simply answered and that was enough for him to know. She was warm. He was safe. He didn't need to be anywhere else.

She kissed him again, a little more forceful, her teeth nibbling at his lower lips in heated need. She wandered to his ear, whispering: “Good boy.” He shivered at this sensation. She was so close to him and her body was so warm, the only thing keeping her skin from his being her bothersome clothes. He yelped in sudden surprise as she pecked his ear, still fascinated by the noises and reactions this certain touch could produce. Everyone who should be around them could be sure that that noise was not from an animal.

His hand furiously grabbed her hips, still not moving an inch since they first found themselves there. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't clueless. He knew how those sessions would go and what needed to be done, but he never imagined that he'd feel so lost in what he was supposed to do and don't, completely unable to move. She said she sets the pace and apparently she absolutely loved to force out every possible sound he could give by an onslaught of touches, kisses and soft bites on his ears alone. It felt weird, but strangely good. He realized to his regret that she was right about the cocktail of emotions and it _wasn't helping_. “Wh...what...?”

“You're allowed to touch me as well, my dear.” Her smile was warm and soft, when she finally found the time to look at him again. “You want to know how Sex feels. Learning about your partner's body is also part of it.” The ticklish feeling her fingertips created just underlined her statement.

At long last did his huge taloned hands carefully roam around her waist, his earlier death-grip gone and his fingers slipping beneath the seam of her shirt. “It is unfair”, he sheepishly piped up, his blush giving his face another color, “that you are still covered while I am not.”

“Well”, he could hear the teasing tone inside her voice, “it appears that someone....”, her fingers drew slow fluttery circles around his chest while she tentatively kissed his neck, “needs to do something about it.”

He imitated the soft kisses on her neck, his rough lips wandering around her shoulder, as his hands grabbed her clothing and haltingly pulled it over her head.

His erection was evident inside his rather thin black panties and she couldn't deny the hunger which rose inside her, mixed with the curiosity of what his little fellow might look like, but this evening will be about his pleasure. And his pleasure only. Neither does she want to scare him away nor make him frightened for future events. Wait. Future events? When exactly did she plan to do this again? This was supposed to be a one time thing. This tightly pressed against his chest, she could feel the frustration he had with opening her bra. _Let him suffer a little_ , she thought to herself, _it suits him so well after all_. Her hands wandered along his muscular sides, her bra eventually falling from her shoulders. In fact her eyes dipped lower and lower again over his blue skin, admiring the shadow of his muscles, the dark patch over his member and his legs, the same fine legs that were spreading unintentionally as he let himself get lost in the pleasure of her wandering hands.

Her kisses travelled from his earlobe, to his neck and shoulders along to his well defined chest and stomach, her body slipping from his lap to the ground, kneeling amidst his legs, her tender frame so small between them. She could feel him tensing as soon as she reached his hips. With a deep breath, he forces his trembling legs to stand still. As for his green flush he can only pray that it will vanish eventually.

"What are you doing?" Oh, how he hated himself for teasing her to be embarrassed about his naked state, while he couldn't help but to feel embarrassed about her watching eyes.

"Foreplay", she winked from beneath his hips, her lips leaving fluttering trails along the inside of his legs, getting closer and closer to.... His claws broke the bark of the tree. “Relax.”, she cooed tenderly, her soft and mellow voice guiding him to compose himself. “You might hurt someone with those.”

The soft and tender mouth of her kissed closer and closer towards his covered crotch. He muffled the sound threatening to come out of him by biting at the knuckle of his hand. The faint outline of her lips on his covered member drove him wild. The vibrations of her malicious laugh made it even worse.

Her teeth caught the seam of his underwear - her own excitement evident - teasingly dragging his traitorous attire down to reveal his full upright mast to the cold night air. She grinned excitedly, an undeniable pink glow covering her own cheeks now, as she stared at his strange alien shaft in all its glory. It had ridges and bumps along the underside, the blue skin at his base and parts of his shaft turning into a luminous green at the tapered and curved head. Oh, and it was anything but little. “At least someone expresses his excitement to see me, right, _little_ fellow? If I'd known you'd be packed with _that,_ I would have thrown myself at you way earlier _._ ”

A finger gently rubbed the tip of his cock and he had to clench down with iron control to resist making some noise of delight. He couldn't stop his eyes from darkening with lust, nor the throbbing of his manhood inside her hands. Oh, but it did feel nice to be touched by someone else than.... than what? His memory vanished in a blurred unidentifiable image as fast as it had come.

The arousal was immediate. He tilted his head back, one hand in her hair and the other pressing on the nape of her neck. He squirmed, panting, her warm tongue inscribing marks of a language only spoken in the flurry of lust along his legs and his V-line. He couldn't bring himself to play timid games, pressing on his warden's neck to inch her _closer._

“Eager, now are we?”, she cheekily smirked. _This time_ , she would allow his impatience. This time?

Her tongue found the slit of his cock - his base inside her firm grip - teasingly swirling around his head. Above her he clutched at the bark of the tree and moaned lowly. She still blushed a bit, licking from the base to his tip, his salty taste and musky aroma making her growl in unrestrained hunger, earning another soft whine from him through those vibrations. She rubbed his base and engulfed his tip inside her mouth, sucking on him firmly as her eyes fluttered to the lost Clone inside her grasp. She took most of him inside her, watching him squirm so deliciously, sucking, bobbing, and doing all sorts of indecencies and obscenities to him.

 _Oh, by Prime._ Wave after wave of dangerous and exquisite pleasure wrecked his body as he arched his back and muffled his vocalisations, body shivering with the sounds he could not make of fear of being caught. Caught by whom? Her allies? Prime? Both of them? For he did not know. Thinking was so hard, when you found your dick inside of someone's mouth.

His hands tangled inside her hair, his nails digging into her scalp as his legs trembled in this dizzying haste. Nothing could quench his desire, burning and gathering between his legs,his aching, soothed only by that talented tongue, striving, brushing and teasing his ridged shaft and tip. He covered his lips with one hand as he moaned, hot, bothered and his brain demanding his release. “Stop”, he whined in contrast to his head. That was not the only thing that sex was about. If she won't stop....“ I'm going to...”

He cried in euphoria at his release, her throat so delicately tightening with every swallowing motion, his dick painfully stimulated as she gulped down his seed. She was looking at him, chuckling with an open mouthed grin as his body came down from the blissful state of his orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh.... What did I want to say. Yeah. i don't know about all of you, but most of the times I headcanon that most of Primes Clones are innocent as fuck. He doesn't allow them facial gestures so why the hell would he allow them pleasure of all sorts (unless it pleases him). Yet this time I still brought a small piece into it, that he's at least not clueless. If you turn that into Prime fucking his Clones, them doing things between themselves or alone in secrecy or just simply watching someone/something else before they get their mind wiped is non of my concern and up to you. xD  
> Do whatever you please.
> 
> But I can FINALLY get that SCENE which HAUNTS me since the beginning of writing this out of my head. It WAS supposed to be a short smut one-shot after all until I got carried away. (Again.) And it is still not finished. *curses in german*


End file.
